User blog:NomadMusik/Fanon Times: Original Reviews.
Fanon Times!: The reason behind the Fanon Times is so anybody can add their reviews and anything to do with fanon, as long as it dosen't have to do with one specific fanon. 'Rating Style:' EVEN BETTER THAN KAKAROT!?: '''Even better than the best! '''The Same League As HERCULE!?: '''The Best. '''Fusion SSJ4: Ultimate Perfection. SSJ4: '''Perfection. '''SSJ3: '''Near Perfection. '''SSJ2: '''Could Be Better. '''Super Namek (Piccolo): '''Okay. '''Full Powered SSJ: '''Could be worse. '''Ultra SSJ: '''Not Good. '''Ascended SSJ: '''Bad. '''SSJ: '''Terrible. '''False SSJ: Worse. Super Namek (Slug): Even badder. Normal Saiyan: Even Worse. Powered Up Human: Ugh. Regular Human: '''Why? '''The TRUE Hercule: '''Seriously? Ratings: '''Dragon Ball KD: '''You have officially twisted the official GT storyline (I actually thought it wasn't possible, because I succeeded to rewrite the whole GT storyline without messing anything up,) and actually screwed up. In fact, the first three sentences don't even have an explaination and I quote: "Marron was just relaxing by Trunks' house. Vegeta comes out of the house and finally sees Marron. Marron saw Vegeta bronze out a knife to kill Marron." Just. Terrible. The only thing good about it was originality. '''The Verdict?: '''Regular Human. '''Dragon Ball SA: Saiyan's Ascension: Knowing that it's my own story, I wouldn't change it, it's good enough. When I finish it, SSJ4 (I have an awesome ending planned.) EDIT: I'm loving my new writing style. SSJ3. The Verdict?: SSJ3. : Sign of Redemption! Janemba Returns!: '''Even better than my fan-fic. : '''The Verdict?: '''SSJ3. '''Dragon Ball XT: '''Just awesome, a fine collaberation Piccolo the Super Namek, SonikFan112, SuperSaiyan92, SuperFusion, Jenjie, Unlimated and SSWerty. Action, comedic elements and pure writer skill equals one awesome fan-fic. Finish it, and I'll try to find a grade higher than it. '''The Verdict?: The Same League As HERCULE!? : Dragon Ball XT: Saiyan Battles: '''So far... I'm unimpressed. : '''The Verdict?: '''If I never saw XT, SSJ2. Otherwise, Full-Power SSJ. '''Dragon Ball is: '''No, just no. Barely anything's there and what is there is a bad story, Raging Blast's/GT/Chrono Trigger pictures, and bad grammar. '''The Verdict?: The Same League As HERCULE!? The TRUE Hercule. Dragon Ball DA: 'A great what-if story. Totally recommend it to newcomers of this Fanon Wiki. An almost perfect fan-fic. I just can't find what's missing! '''The Verdict?: '''Fusion SSJ4. '''Dragon Ball DA: War On Earth: '''Even better than the original! Although, for the time being, since it's only one saga right now, I'm giving it the same rank. EDIT: Second saga added. Finish it epically, and the extra grade for you. EDIT: Now... I have to add the extra grade cause the ending of the second saga was ''amazingly epic. Can't wait to see how PrinceofallSalads can top that in the next saga. '''The Verdict?: EVEN BETTER THAN KAKAROT!? Dragon Ball Z: NS: 'Hmm... besides the small grammar based errors (ex: The Tuffle Android ! to: The Tuffle Android!), it seems like a really good story. Fix them and we'll (I'm apart of it, but I'm not the grammar guy,) a SSJ2. Finish it and it's SSJ3. Finish it epically, and SSJ4. EDIT: Grammar fixed. EDIT: I kinda liked the ending of the Tuffle Android Saga. SSJ3. '''The Verdict?: '''SSJ3. '''Dragon Ball DL: '''It's... pretty good... fix the grammatical errors (Galic'k 'Gun, Chia'otzu, Bu'si'ness, etc.) and you'll get a SSJ2. Finish it and it's SSJ3 for you. Finish it epically, SSJ4. EDIT: Since he fixed most of the Galicks, SSJ2. The Verdict?: 'SSJ2. '''Dragon Ball ST: '''Am I the only one who dosen't think ST's the best fan-fic on this website? '''The Verdict?: '''SSJ3. '''Dragon Ball TW: '''Um... no. Too many grammatical mistakes and no original villians (I admit that SA has no original villians, aside from LawlEcos.) and an unoriginal plot. '''The Verdict?: '''Powered Up Human. : '''Comet Annihilation: '''Better than the fan-fic, but ''way too short. ''Also, I don't accept even minor swears (I admit that Chi-Chi swore in SA, but I only typed the first two letters, then being drowned out by Ox-King.). : : : '''The Verdict?: '''Powered Up Human. '''Dragon Ball SV: '''Seriously, I don't get the plot at ''all. Also, how are the Z-Fighters ''still ''alive. The only ones who should be alive are Pan and Goku. '''The Verdict?: '''SSJ. '''Dragon Ball VT: '''It was certainly... interesting... '''The Verdict?: Ultra SSJ. 'Dragon Ball RT: '''It's okay. Here are the problems: It's short (this, however, is HalerN's fault, because Mariofan told him to make the next part,) and it has several canon-based mistakes (Buu shouldn't be alive, as he fused with Uub, Uub is nowhere to be seen, the Vegito fusion is permament, Future Trunks shouldn't even ''be ''there, etc.) '''The Verdict?: '''Full-Powered SSJ. '''Dragon Ball VN: '''I ''hate ''GT, canonical mistakes and grammatical mistakes. Also, Goku can't be dead if Pan's still alive. Remember the end of GT? '''The Verdict?: '''False SSJ. '''Dragon Ball AP: '''Pretty good, especially the ending. '''The Verdict?: '''SSJ4. '''Dragon Ball DT: '''I ''really don't have a sense of humor. So... '''The Verdict?: '''Super Namek (Piccolo). More will come! Category:Blog posts Category:NomadMusik Category:Reviews Category:Fanon Times!